The Mutant Recovery Defence Bureau
by NIGHTANGEL21
Summary: Hikari and Cameron are normal teenager's except for small detail that they are mutant spies working for the MRDB. When there mission go haywire who will come to the rescure perhaps some heros in a half shell?


**CHAPTER ONE-MEET THE GIRLS**

_Hikari-16-has been at the agency for 16 years_

_Cameron-15-has been at the agency for 9 years_

_Jason-15-has been at the agency for 8 years_

_Rajan-17-has been at the agency for 4 years_

_Elisa-16-has been at the agency for 12 years_

_Hamon-17-Agent Blacks son-has been at the agency since birth_

* * *

Hikari POV

My name is Hikari or professional known as Black Mumba, I was found by a government spy when I was nothing more than a baby, Agent Black The spy took me in, trained me and taught me all I know. But I was soon turned into an agent/weapon by the government itself, when I was around nine maybe eleven; I think I was when they sent me on my first mission. What abilities I have are that I am a telepathic and telekinetic being a mutant born.

That is not the reason I am used as a weapon I also have the power to control minds, plague dreams and erase or alter memories because like many here at the agency I was born with a special power. That could mean the destruction of a whole city, country even a state if I was on the wrong side.

I am meant to be kept a secret, the only kids let alone friends I have are the ones at the agency. I am only supposed to leave the agency to go for missions, stake-outs or getting information, But Black lets me leave where and when I please. Just as long as I don't draw attention to myself, Blacks the one who took me in he's like my father he is sure protective like one.

He is the one who found me after my 'parents' if you would call them that , left me new born on the streets left for dead. I guess they didn't want me; I was too different for them. They say I am the only one of my kind meaning I am the only one that can use mind compulsion.

Cameron, Jason, Rajah and Elisa are somewhat like me, but still very different. Now I must go Black has got a new assignment, to put some 'friends' of ours in their place or well you know.

* * *

Cameron POV

What's up the names Cameron or Obsidian preferably? But call me Cammy and you will wish you were never born. Now that we got that straighten out. My parents threw me out onto the streets when I was a six year's old little girl. You see I am not what people classify as a 'normal' human being. I am mutant. A geokinetic to be more prise. You know able to control earth like rock, metal and stuff.

I am also able to teleport far distances. If I can see where I am going if not well you don't want to know. I was found by a government spy not long after I was on the streets, when he saw me controlling earth and fighting off four grown men 3x my size.

I will usually fight or help Hikari on her missions but, I am also used for integrations. How you may ask, because I can tell your lying by the way your breath changes patterns, how you're facial expressions changes and lastly how you word your sentences. You have to be a damn good lying to get past me. So this is useful for the government next to me being able to take on people bigger than my size, teleporting for stake-outs and controlling earth with my bare hands.

Other kids I only know the kids at the agency, but I only have five friends. Haman, Agent Blacks son, Black is the head of this agency, Hikari, Jason, Rajah and Elisa. They are my friends, Black took us all in. We see him as our leader and a somewhat father. He found us when we were either left for died by our 'parents', ran away from home or were taken away from our homes.

We all live within the agency. Section 22 or the Mutant Recovery Defence Bureau or the MRDB. We are kept a secret from the world. Neither the government nor the MRDB want us falling into the wrong hands. But Black lets us leave as we please. As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves. Those sometimes it can be impossible. Well this is all I can say for now. I have to meet with Black and help Kari Take care of a problem if you catch my drift. I just hope this is gonna be a good fight. I hate it when we can't use our powers for fighting. But whatever these bozos did they were gonna wish they never met Obsidian and the Black Mumba. Oh gotta go. Catch ya later Suckers, Mumba is calling me.

* * *

_WHAT IS THERE MISSION READ AND FIND OUT IF YOU DARE! HIKARI AND CAMERON GET THEIR MISSION BUT SOMETHING GOES TERRIBLE WRONG. TURTLES COMING UP IN NEXT CHAPTER._


End file.
